Burgemin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Wakuwaku. Personal Appearance Burgemin is yellow with lilac hands, a lime-green face and purple horns. His left hand resembles a box of french-fries and his right hand resembles a drink-cup. On his head, he also has a burger for a hat although his burger-hat could be edible. Burgemin also has purple markings. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Burgemin As a Bugmin, his burger-hat matches the colour scheme, except for green, to him and other Bugmins. Personality Burgemin is a friendly Promin and is an expert at making burgers and serving them. Burgemin is also close friends with Sharimin. Relationships * Yuto (current owner) * Sharimin (close friend) Abilities Burgemin's Kamiwaza ability is to make burgers. As a Bugmin, he can trap anyone in a burger. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Burgemin was one of the Promins who got captured as Bugmins and debugged by Wanda prior to the beginning of the series. Burgemin first appeared in episode 7 when Yuto summons him. He goes after Bug-Sharimin and faces him in a food duel. Burgemin wins the duel by clamping Bug-Sharimin in a burger. In episode 9, Burgemin was one of the Promins who got kidnapped by Bug-Liftmin. He got rebugged in episode 10. Later, Bug-Burgemin traps Nicole in a burger but was then recaptured and debugged by Yuto. In episode 12, Burgemin, along with Sharimin and Tonkmin, was summoned in order to set up traps for both Wanda and Turbomin. In episode 16, Burgemin was summoned by Yuto just to serve him, Wanda, Shuu and Mirai some lunch. Burgemin, along with Sharimin, was summoned by Yuto in order to serve the customers burgers in episode 19. In episode 24, Burgemin was summoned by Yuto just to prevent him from the bad stench caused by Sumerumin. In episode 28, Burgemin, along with Gauzemin, Freezemin and Rappumin, failed to stop Bug-Stopmin who sets a time-freeze on the 4 Promins. Burgemin was seen riding on the roller-coster ride in episode 31. In episode 44, along with Sharimin, Burgemin was kidnapped then thrown into the strange closet by Bug-Katasumin and Burgemin was rebugged again. Bug-Burgemin was then recaptured and debugged by Yuto in episode 45. Burgemin made a cameo appearance in episode 46. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Burgemin made his debut as a Bugmin in chapter 05 when Detokkusu Komatsu appeared from nowhere and scoffed up Bug-Burgemin and Bug-Sharimin. Along with Bug-Banemin, Bug-Jishomin and Bug-Sharimin, Bug-Burgemin was captured and debugged by Yuto a moment later. In chapter 07, Burgemin tried to feed Wanda a chicken karage burger while Yuto works on his new invention: the Kamiwaza Shaker. In chapter 12, Burgemin fused with Spicesmin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker by Masato and Yuto to become Bur-sumin in order to give Wanda and Bug-Makuramin a chilli-burger each just to wake them up. Later on along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far, Burgemin helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. In chapter 13, Burgemin served a burger for Turbomin and some soda for Yuto. Trivia Background * Burgemin is featured in the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment in episode 43 while his close friend Sharimin was featured in the one in the following episode. * Burgemin's room is also a burger restuarant. * Burgemin is one of the Promins that are to do with food. * Burgemin is so far the only Promin to have 3 eyes. * Burgemin is so far one of the only 2 Promins, alongside Sharimin, to have an android robot of his own. Resemblances * Burgemin resembles some fast food, mostly burgers. Notes * In the Promin-Zu minisode in episode 7, Burgemin's french-fry-fingers were revealed to be edible. * In the original season episode he debuted in, when he was first summoned by Yuto, Burgemin was ringing someone on the telephone. * In the original Kamiwaza Wanda season, Burgemin was captured and debugged as a Bugmin by Wanda prior to the beginning of the original season. That was until episode 10. * Burgemin's name comes from the word 'burger' which is a type of sandwich that can be served in fast food restaurants. Gallery Burgermin Opened Burger Shop.PNG Railmin and Promin-Coster.PNG Screenshot Showing Burgemin On The Phone.jpg Burger shocked.PNG Burger power up.PNG Burgemin eye catch.PNG Shari_and_Burger_preparing_something.PNG Burgermin_opened_burger_stand.PNG Yuto_with_Burgemin_as_wearing_on_bun_helmet.PNG Gauze,_Rappu,_Freeze_and_Burge_go_go_go.PNG Yui with Promin with confidence while she cuddling Zuzumin.PNG Burgermin_and_Sharimin_talking_while_Turbomin_feeling_boring.PNG Burgemin serving burger for Turbomin.PNG Screenshot Showing A Worried Burgemin.jpg Screenshot Showing Burgemin Having His Hat Eaten By Chakkamin, Turbomin And Hasamin.jpg Screenshot Showing Freezemin, Burgemin, Sharimin And Tonkmin After Having Their Snacks.jpg Promins and Wanda.PNG Promins Captured.PNG Screenshot Showing Burgemin Comfronting Bug-Sharimin.jpg Screenshot Showing 4 Promins Telling Turbomin That They're Innocent.jpg Turbomin is angry at his friends because of cake.PNG Burgemin holding hamburger he made.PNG Links * Burgemin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Wakuwaku Attribute Promins Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Featured In The Kamiwaza Promin-Zu Segments Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season